Amistad
by Vitto-H
Summary: Por tonterias la morocha se ha molestado con su mejor amigo . ¿Su amistad de verdad es importante? .:Oneshot:.


**Hola! aqui de reportandome de nuevo n.n**

**Pero esta vez dedicandole este fic a uno de mis mejores amigos, con el cual me pelee hace dias y mi orgullo es muy grande para admitir que me equivoque asi que por eso el fic ^^**

**-- regresando al fic: Esta historia es dos años despues de los examenes chunnin, por lo tanto apenas empieza la amistad de Neji y Tenten asi que no es de amor... advierto , solo es amistad. Solo nosotros sabemos que pasara ****despues ^^**

**Naruto no me pertenece , le pertenece al maestro del anime Masashi Kisimoto™ ©**

**La historia si es mia ^^ Disfrutenla :**

* * *

**Amistad perdida**

Estaba atardeciendo, ella se encontraba recostada en un árbol viendo como sus dos de compañeros de equipo entrenaban, ya se encontraba agotada por lo que decidido descansar momentáneamente, sin embargo el genio Hyuga todavía tenía ganas de seguir entrenando… no podía reprochárselo ya se había acostumbrado a un duro entrenamiento. De repente Lee salió volando por los aires, producto de uno de los golpes de Neji, anunciando que ya era momento de tomar un pequeño descanso. Los dos se sentaron a ambos lados de la castaña:

-¡Vaya! Este combate fue muy difícil.- decía Lee entre jadeos iniciando la conversaci0n.- ¡Algún día lograre vencerte mi digno rival! ¡Sino daré 100 vueltas de cabeza a toda la aldea! ¡Mi llama de la juventud aun sigue viva!.- pequeñas llamas aparecían en sus ojos.

Ambos shinobis lo observaban con una gotita en la cabeza y con cara de fastidio.

- …Hmp.- dijo el ojiblanco.- Sera mejor dejar esto del entrenamiento por ahora, ninguna está en condiciones de entrenar.

.- ¿Que dices?- respondió la morocha.- Yo aún tengo fuerzas para darte batalla. Dicho esto se levanto de un brinco y se pudo en guardia a esperar el ataque del ojiblanco… cosa que no paso.

-Admítelo Tenten… estas muy débil para enfrentarte a mi.- respondió el ojiblanco.- Eres todavía muy débil para soportar este entrenamiento.

-.. ¿-D-De-e-bil?.- titubeo Tenten.- ¿Acaso sigues creyendo que soy débil? …¿Todos estos años no has podido creer en mí?

- Mph- soltó Neji.- Mira no es para que hagas un drama, además si no has crecido como ninja es porque simplemente no te esfuerzas más.

-¡QUE! ¡ESTO SI ES EL COLMO!-le grito Tenten.- ¡Tu Neji Hyuga… que has entrenado conmigo por más de 2 años, y has vivido junto a mi todo mi maldito esfuerzo... dices que no me he esforzado?!

-… Amigos…- dijo Lee interrumpiendo, observando la escena.- No es para que se pongan a discutir, ya termino el entrenamiento… ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar algo por ahí y olvidamos todo? ¿Qué dicen?.- dijo tratando de controlar la situación.

-Olvídalo Lee.- dijo Tente resignada.- Yo me largo. Y tu Hyuga… puedes buscarte a otro de tus "postes" de entrenamiento, porque ya no quiero seguir soportando tus arrogancias.-dicho esto se alejo corriendo del campo de entrenamiento.

-… - el ojiblanco quedo perplejo: _"¿Que paso? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?¿Solo fue un simple comentario y ella se lo tomo muy en serio… además… ¿Desde cuándo le decía "Hyuga"? Para ella simplemente era Neji… nunca la había visto tan enojada"_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Corría entre los arboles con lágrimas en los ojos, esquivando las ramas sin importarle lo que dejo atrás: a "su mejor amigo":

- _¿Cómo se atrevía a ofenderla de esa manera? Ella que se había preocupado por el siempre, que lo ha apoyado en todo momento, para que ahora la… ¿ofenda? ¿Realmente la ofendió?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tirón que sintió en su hombro, haciendo que reduzca su velocidad y se volteara a ver…temiendo que la persona fuera el genio - _¿Acaso si era importante para Hyuga Neji?_

_-_… - Se dio la vuelta de forma lenta, deseando con todo su corazón que aquella persona fuera el ojiblanco.- … Lee?.- _vaya desilusión [Que pensaron, que era Neji? Jeje lo siento no me gusta ser tan evidente xD]_

_-_Tenten.- dijo Lee.- Pensé que no te alcanzaría… me tenias muy preocupado, pensé que te podría pasar algo malo con la manera en que te fuiste.- tenía una cara de preocupación.

No podía negarlo, Lee era uno de sus mejores amigos, y lo había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones, y no es que no le gustar verlo en aquel momento… solo mantenía la ilusión de que fuera EL.

-Lo siento Lee, no quería preocuparte.- le dijo con una sonrisa fingida.- es solo que no quería permanecer ahí más tiempo, eso es todo.

-Pero no tenías porque comportarte así.- le reclamo.- No era la forma.

- Disculpa, pero Neji me enfado demasiado.- se desahogo.- Me dolió lo que me dijo.

-Ya sabes cómo es Neji.- le contesto Lee.- Esto no es nuevo, hemos pasado juntos muchos años, me extraña que no lo sepas.

-¡Es que ya me tiene harta de cada uno de sus desplantes! ¡La forma con la que me trata! .- chillo Tenten.- ¡Como si para el no fuera nada!

-Tenten… sabes que eso no es cierto, para Neji eres su mejor amiga.- la consoló Lee.- Que no lo manifieste a cada rato no quiere decir que no sea cierto. El es muy inexpresivo.

-Pero… a veces siento que no soy nada para el.- susurro la castaña.- Se como es Neji, le cuesta hablar con las personas y es muy cerrado, pero hay momentos en que lo comprendo y me gusta ayudarlo, sin embargo hoy , especialmente, me hizo sentir tonta.

- Mira, no sé cómo es tu relación con Neji, y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado.- le espeto Lee.- pero han estado juntos por mucho tiempo… no es justo que terminen su amistad así por una tontería ¡No crees?. Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.- Bien… aclarado esto… me voy, Gai-sensei me debe estar esperando. Nos vemos mañana.

Diciendo esto se marcho en una bola de humo, dejando a Tenten mas confundida.

Había llegado a su casa, tiro su portashurikens al piso y se encerró en su habitación tirándose en su cama para meditar lo sucedido:

_-Tal vez Lee tiene razón, sabiendo como es Neji me lo tome muy en serio sus palabras… pero no me gusta que me digan "débil" si me he esforzado por lograr a ser reconocida como "la maestra de las armas, y mas ser reconocida por el genio Hyuga ; que tanto admiro._

_Sera mejor que me disculpe con el mañana, aunque mi orgullo sea muy grande no perderé se amistad por tonterías… además algo me dice que viviremos mas cosas juntos ._

_-_ Aaahh!! Que complicado es todo esto.- murmuro la castaña.- Me dolerá perder mi orgullo por un tonto.

- Espero que el "tonto" del cual hablas sea yo.- dijo una segunda voz.

Tenten se levanto de golpe, se había asustado por escuchar aquella voz tan…familiar

-..N-Ne-e-e-ji?.- dijo sorprendida la castaña, sobre todo porque el mencionado se encontraba a lado de su cama.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo diablos entraste?

-Vaya parece que no te alegra verme después de todo.-comento el ojiperla ignorando sus preguntas .- Tenia que aclarar lo de esta tarde… ¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo?

- ¡Espera! Yo te hice unas preguntas antes.- le corto la castaña.- Contéstalas primero

- Bien… entre por la ventana.- contesto con tranquilidad.- y la segunda ya te la dije: Vine a aclarar lo sucedido. Ahora te toca responder mi pregunta.

-… ¿Y todavía te haces llamar genio?.- le dijo irónicamente.- Después de lo que me dijiste, que querías que haga? ¿Qué te aplauda o que te diga:: "Tienes toda la razón, a partir de ahora solo entrenare hasta morir"? Te equivocaste de persona.

Lo decía con ironía y sarcasmo, enfrentando al cubito de hielo Hyuga (sonido_ de disco rayado_ Me encanta lo de "cubito de hielo" ^^ {miradas asesinas ¬¬} ok ya entendí U.U sigue el fic)

- Tenten… no quería ofenderte ni mucho menos hacerte sentir mal.- le dijo con timidez.- Mira me es difícil , pero eres mi compañera y mi mejor amiga; solo quiero que te vuelvas la mejor día a día, que logres alcanzar tus sueños… por eso te di mi comentario, aunque por lo visto lo tomaste mal. Disculpa

No lo podía creer, Neji Hyuga la persona más frívola y arrogante del mundo , entro a su habitación y además le pedía disculpas… eso era digno de recordar. Pero la había dejado desarmada, no le podía reclamar nada ni mucho menos exigirle algo; el había dado el primer paso y ella no había perdido su orgullo… parecía un sueño.

- Neji… ¿estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo?.-dijo ella asombrada.- Me dejas sin palabras.

-No lo hagas mas difícil.- dijo Neji con cierto enfado.- Es extraño, pero si estoy consciente

- Acepto tus disculpas.- le contesto con una sonrisa.- Igual perdóname, exagere demasiado las cosas y me cegué a la verdadera intención de tus palabras. .. ¿Amigos como siempre?.- dijo ofreciéndole su mano

- Claro.- devolviéndole el apretón.-… pero no le digas a nadie de esto.

-Je!, como crees que sería capaz de hacer eso.- dijo Tenten sonriéndole.- te conozco y con solo saber que te muestras como eres sólo conmigo, ya es mucho. Soy tu amiga Neji, no te traicionaría

-Bien.- dijo dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.- Arigato Tenten. Mmm… se hace tarde. Te veo mañana en nuestros tres postes de entrenamiento. Que tengas buenas noches.-se despidió dedicándole una sonrisa

-Igualmente Neji.-le respondió.

Dicho esto salto por la ventana de la misma forma con la que entro

Se limito a verlo alejarse lentamente saltando los techos de las casas vecinas. Era feliz, había descubierto ese lado humano de Neji, saber que él estaba preocupado por ella le bastaba para poder conciliar el sueño. Tal vez la batalla con Naruto si lo cambio después de todo, le gustaba el nuevo Neji.

Ahora no solo era Tenten la maestra de las armas, la ninja de Konoha, o el miembro femenino del equipo Gai…sino era Tenten: la mejor amiga de Neji Hyuga y ese título por más que pasara el tiempo, nadie se lo quitaría. Y saber que solo con ella mostraba sus sentimientos la hacia sentir especial.

Definitivamente le esperaban muchas vivencias juntos, apenas empezaban a escribir su historia y ella se aseguraría que fuera de las mejores.

* * *

**Que les parecio? . Se que no es el mejor de los fics, pero la historia me vino a la cabeza por dos razonez:**

**1.- De la misma forma tonta en que Tenten se molesto, de cierta forma asi me moleste con mi amigo ^^!**

**2.- Como dije antes, soy muy orgullosa para disculparme al igual que el , asi que por este medio lo intento... explicar ^^!**

**Esos son los motivos ... u.u .**

**Ladrillazos? Pedradas? Turbas furiosas? Amenzas a mi persona? Amenzas a mi perro? . (primero debo comprar uno U.U)**

**Dejen sus reviews pleaasee!!**

**Vitto-H**


End file.
